Purple Rose Pirates
The , formerly named by their moniker "Tendokyo Thirteen" are a pirate crew originating from the , with members coming from all of the various regions in the World of Gourd Roger, mostly from and the , where they stayed for the majority of the storyline. They are led by two captains, Jonathan Arleigh and Johanne O. Marley who are also the two protagonists of One Fate and the Third Age fan fictions. They are named after Jonathan's epithet "Purple Rose" and their musical theme. The 12-member group was established on July 31, 1945 in Redrum Island, three years before the current storyline. The crew first sailed aboard the Packet Boat, which was formerly a nearly-discarded ship of the Redrum Raiders given as a gift to the two captains in the very first part of the story. After Kwaito the shipwright gave his personal ship to the newly-formed crew, the Packet Boat was transformed into a vehicle and the previously unnamed personal ship was given the name The Unlucky. It has been the longest serving ship to the crew until the timeskip, where a bandit crew named the Carrack Vikings stole the ship and was destroyed during a storm. The crew then built their third and newest ship, the "Pirate Battleship" Steamboat Willie, one of the first pirate ships to fully operate through an engine and flying capabilities. They currently reside in Bohemia Island after the events of the Soviet Empire Arc. Their latest actions gave them a total bounty of 4,236,002,000. Jolly Rogers and Symbols The crew had various jolly rogers and symbols used throughout the run of the fan fiction. In One Fate manga and the early Third Age anime, there are at least three symbols and flags used by the crew. One was a sun-shaped emblem with a crescent inside that has a color of the flag's backdrop. It had a color scheme of black (Hex code #202020) and white (Hex code #ffffff), with another one using indigo (Hex code #4b0082) as an alternate background color. This was used on the ship's sails when they were still using sailing ships as well as other identifying equipment. The last symbol was personally used by the two captains, called the "Seal of the Purple Rose" for their documents and their attires. All three designs never had any skulls or crossbones unlike traditional pirate crews. In 1948, the jolly roger was changed into its present one. As designed by Johanne, it has an indigo background color and a light blue flower emblem with a white outline. It also has a white ribbon with a faint indigo border that states the name of the crew. The symbol was also changed to match the jolly roger. This time, the light blue flower has been colored purple as the background has been removed. The banner/ribbon however remains intact. Members Johanne is responsible for "peopling" so she generally decides who joins the crew. Jonathan regulates his co-captain's spontaneous decisions such as when Johanne asked a "talking cow" which is a product of the latter's hallucinations due to a certain Grand Line disease or simply anybody else during their adventures in Fishman Island. It is instead the upcoming members themselves that ask their permission first and it is up to Jonathan AND Johanne to accept such invitation. That did not stop them from having a racially-diverse crew, ranging from normal humans like Akagi or Kwaito, to distinguished races like Jonathan who has Marinne ancestry and Ozcan who is a Sarecene himself, to such as Momontaro and Apache B. Ape who is a member of the . Their personalities are just as diverse as their appearances are. For example, conflicts occasionaly arise between Jonathan and Ozcan because of each other's appearance as "natural enemies" in the World of Gourd Roger. Despite this, they are united by their brotherly love as well as having a sort of a near-impossible goal that they can only achieve once they finish their adventures such as Johanne finding the Land of Pure Heart. The crew is also relatively youthful, all but three are younger than the age of 35, with the crew being generally in their early to late 20s. The youngest member is Ramie Yoshino, who is 18 while the oldest is Apache B. Ape who is 95 years old as of Kaienreki 1949. There are seven male members and four female. There are four devil fruit users: the two captains Jonathan and Johanne, and crew members Ramie and Apollo. Although not as serious as the , the crew treats their ships as members as well. They also have their birthdates on almost all the months of the year. Back when they had Kangri Romanov as a temporary member or "traveling companion" of the crew, they managed to fill all 12 months. Currently, only the month of May is left blank but they have something else to celebrate themselves anyway, particularly their anniversary of finally entering the Grand Line through Reverse Mountain in May 1945. Finally, all of the members are binomial (having one given name and one surname) being set in near. The only pirate crew in the canon close enough to have the same naming patterns are the because almost all of that crew's known human members belong to . Gallery of present members Crew Strength The Purple Ragtime Pirates has a powerful "Stealth center", which means they specialize on fast and snappy execution of powers except for their larger members such as Kwaito III or Momontaro Akahata. Oftentimes, there's a running gag that this fast display of abilities makes the crew forget naming their attacks, only mentioning them once an attack as done. This is effective on creating surprise attacks against slow or sluggish opponents. This is because Jonathan has a light-based devil fruit which is the fastest verified type of matter or concept other than energies moving in black holes. Despite this common "Stealth center", the crew's abilities are still heavily diverse like the . Other than Jonathan and Johanne which basically have the same skill set of abilities from the Logia-type to having three types of , everyone has a wide selection of melee and ranged abilities. Out of its eleven members, crew has three devil fruit-centered combatants, three martial artists, two gun wielders, two swordsmen, one science-centered combatant and one "summoner" type combatant. Overall, there are five members that specialize on ranged attacks while six specialize on melee. To begin with, the two captains may have the same skill set of Logia fruits and having all Haki forms, but both are uniquely done in terms of execution. Jonathan Arleigh is best at long-range attacks dealt by his that he is almost as good as a , but his rapid fencing style also makes him intelligible with melee attacks. Meanwhile, Johanne O. Marley specializes on closer range attacks but with a larger area of effect. Other than the two captains, there are three other members that are considered the "Se Strength Set" (lit. Three Strength Set, "se" being "three" in Persian). These three members have a strong "Strength" trait which means they specialize on melee attacks and have superhuman strength and endurance. These are Hansuke Nodachi, Moufassa Ozcan and Momontaro Akahata. Hansuke does not only own and capable of wielding a Saijo O Wazamono sword with relative ease, he also is a martial artist who learned the art of Ichi Kenpo through a combination technique called Elemental Nitoryu. He serves as the strongest swordsman in the crew. Moufassa is the crew's most knowledgeable in terms of close-combat martial arts. Long before his present state, he is considered a master of oil wrestling. When he joined the crew, he did not only reinforced his knowledge of oil wrestling, he also added various Middle Eastern (in the real world) martial art styles and managed to mastered them and combined it into a single martial art discipline named "Krav Maga". Momontaro deals the heaviest punches and melee attacks among the crew members and further reinforced by his speed due to his half- heritage. The other members, despite not as recognizable as the earlier three, have unique levels of mastery of abilities that makes them stand out on situations where they are most suitable and/or comfortable. Kwaito and Apollo Ichijo frequently team up to provide the crew with futuristic battle equipment. Ramie Yoshino specializes on her devil fruit-enhanced acupuncture abilities to paralyze opponents. Yelena Chapayeva excels at close-range assassination. Violeta Mach is a sniping prodigy with a mastery level enough to shoot bullets or stones just by throwing them at hypersonic speeds, which is a less-powerful version of Charlotte Katakuri's abilities at this point because of a lack of guidance. Apache B. Ape has created his own school of Ichi Kenpo that allows him to manipulate souls and spiritual energy. Finally, Rossini is an intelligent horse capable of near-human instinct and he is also learning to speak word by word as well as the first animal to awaken Haki. Through these combination of powers, the crew has managed to defeat one strong enemy after another as evidenced by several fearsome figures like notorious pirates and high-ranking Marine officials. The crew defeated one of the most fearsome personalities in the Age of Bandits, the Mercurium organization's leader Hyde. They also defeated three members of the namely Akiba Guerrero, Saluja Sahel and Ambrose Gathenhielm, and high-ranking Marine officers such as s Moctezuma, Mokuba and Stannic. Also, all successive victories are also attributed to their tacticians, positions occupied by Cheng Du and Apache B. Ape before and after the three-year hiatus respectively. The two have been known as of psychological warfare which uses the mindset and behavior of people to their favor. In terms of being their crew members, they are the ones who discipline their crew members so that they follow their predetermined plan but in a way it is humanely possible and in some occasions, with humor. Ape to be exact also uses "Soru Kenpo" which he normally uses on his opponents to prevent his fellow crew members from interfering with the plan because of some whim or their emotional state. Professions, Roles and Capabilities of Current Members Bounties As Peace Main-type pirates, the members of the crew do not attack merely for supremacy unlike most of their peers in piracy. Usually, the crew does not resort to violence unless their opponents provoke them to do so. Despite their Marine-like delivery of justice to ensure that they are the ones who did the bigger evil, they are still treated as criminals as they are not recognizable as an appropriate authority to do so (such as the Shichibukai) nor they represent the interest of the "new" World Government. Throughout their journeys from East Blue to South Blue to Grand Line and to the New World, Profile |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #000; background-color: #fff;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #000; background-color: #fff;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #000; background-color: #fff;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #000; background-color: #fff;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #000; background-color: #fff;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #000; background-color: #fff;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #000; background-color: #fff;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #000; background-color: #fff;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #000; background-color: #fff;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #000; background-color: #fff;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #000; background-color: #fff;"| |} Relationship amongst the crew A Dreams The crew's dreams are more serious, mature and figurative than those of the dreams of the Straw Hat Pirates and even fan fiction characters from the Ship of Fools. The two captains' dreams are philosophical and/or physiological in nature, with Jonathan finding what truly makes him happy and Johanne trying to grow up into an adult but still with the excitement of her extroverted self. The others concern learning a certain skill or ability such as Moufassa, Yelena, Violeta, Rossini and previously, Ramie Yoshino. Some others like Momontaro have no exact or explicit dream, just to make sure their everyone achieves their goals, dreams or ambitions in life. There were also people who changed dreams like Usopp from the canon. Ramie changed her initial dream from learning Johanne's ability Lullaby into entering a relationship with Apollo Ichijo because she already managed to achieve it by Kaienreki 1949. Johanne also changed her goals to from time to time as baby steps to her progress in achieving the goal of becoming her best self. Members Dreams and Current Progress *'Jonathans dream is an existential journey around the world to find "what makes him truly happy", something that makes him "more ecstatic than his current state". Just like several One Piece-based fan fiction protagonists such as or , he has no predetermined plan of accomplishing the goal and instead, he mentioned that he will let fate "ensure it really comes for him". Currently, one of his priorities is to make her co-captain Johanne the Pirate Queen and safeguard her at all costs including his life until she achieves her goal. He currently has no interest in becoming the world's best chef as "it violates the rule of the manga". *'Johanne's dream is a motivational process of self-improvement. She wants to become better and more mature as a person, and that was intensified by her newly-found desire to be the Pirate Queen and its accompanying boon with having the greatest freedom for adventuring. During her "refinement" throughout the storyline, she matured from being a clingy, extroverted girl into a more reserved and responsible one but with the fun and initiative to jump into action she had before. This comes with an exception that she is still clingy with Jonathan as if she is the latter's girlfriend. Nonetheless, Johanne became what she wanted from time to time but she is not satisfied with her progress and wanted to push her character and potential beyond her limits. Now, she is trying to eliminate her selfishness and territorial behavior so she can act like a fully-grown young adult. *'''Hansuke's dream is to return the legendary sword called World Splitter Calcutta which is said to be the "King of all Swords". A weapon of mass destruction in itself, it is said to rival the Ancient Weapons in terms of destruction capability. By returning the sword to its home in Watakanda, it can stop any war from happening as it is said to bring supremacy to anyone who can actually handle it. If it is destroyed, it can trigger the end of the world. However, the sword is said to be in the possession of the Bakufu, the real leaders of the World Government. *'Moufassas dream is to become the world's best martial artist by learning the forbidden martial art of Girikido, which only one person can master fully during his/her lifetime. The Girikido is the antithesis of Aikido, the real life Japanese martial art and philosophy. This is to complete his knowledge of all martial arts and teach them to the next generation in order to defend themselves from their enemies. This martial art can only be learned by reaching the Temple on the Center of the Earth which is located hidden within the New World and cannot be read by any Log Pose which is much like the canon Elephant Country of Zou. *'Kwaito's dream was like all major shipwrights of the era: to design, build and own a spaceship. His specific ambition is to build a machine that can lift any ship to outer space with minimal space and power consumption in the ship's hulls and engines. It is something like an apparatus that is roughly the size of a human being. Currently, the Imperial Scepter and the Steamboat Willie has similar apparatuses that can provide lift, but he said that this is not enough to accomplish such feat. *'''Ramie's first dream upon joing the crew was to learn and perfect Johanne's ability Lullaby. However, it is a recurring gag that she is a terrible singer and cannot hit notes the right way. From that moment, she became motivated to learn how to sing properly and practices on her room every night or when there is no one around. Her singing remained terrible even after the timeskip but she said that it was only an "act of bluffing" them. That changed when the time came that she actually sang correctly and with the right notes on-screen was when she sang love songs to fellow crew member Apollo Ichijo. The latter noted that she can actually do the Lullaby and actually likes her voice as much as he loves Johanne's. Her new goal after that is to enter a romantic relationship with Apollo after realizing that she is on a different level as his first love Jonathan. *'Momontaros dream is to reunite with his actual family in after being lost for 20 years. This happened after a letter sent by his father who has said that his family is proud of him and his actions, once he finishes his journey with his friends. Afterwards, it was revealed that Momontaro's father is a member of the Resistance. *'Yelena's dream is to enter and win the prestigious New World Ambition Tournament to prove that she is the world's best sniper. She is struggling everyday and every fight to use as much Kenbunshoku Haki as possible. Since the tournament also requires to be able to Busoshoku Haki, she never managed to qualify. Soon, she gets training from Momon Taro in order to learn this type of Haki. As of now, she still did not manage to awaken Busoshoku Haki although her level of mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki is more than enough to beat a high-ranking pirate or Marine officer. *'''Apollo's dream is to surpass World Army Technologist Noreg Cyberpunk. Both have been interested in making fantasy into reality, particularly on modifying a person's capabilities. Apollo's biggest project in the making is a research on consuming two s at the same time and having the powers of both, similar to what did back in canon One Piece. Until now, there remains no progress as there is no present evidence to support the research even with the most illegal ways of knowledge collection. *'Violetas dream is to find the newly-transferred knowledge once kept in the ruins of after accomplishing her second goal of reading the Koruba Poneglyph. This newly-salvaged collection of books and scrolls is said to be found in the New World and in the possession of one of the Four Dragons, Kahorere Rara. Violeta managed to find the position of the Koruba Poneglyph which is near the ruins of Whole Cake Island. Currently, she remains in the crew for both reasons. *'Ape's dream is to battle once again the Two-Headed Snake which is by kept by Medusa. Defeating the Two-Headed Snake will free his old Terracotta Army from the curse of remaining in stone. The army shall come to serve whomever who can awaken them from the curse as a parting promise to their leader roughly before the timeskip. This Terracotta Army is said to be the most powerful human army in the world, which is said to be at par with the giant army currently led by Gustaff. *'''Rossini's dream is to learn how to talk like an actual human and to communicate to his friends his gratitude and thankfulness towards them, to tell how lucky he is to have kind people taking care of him. While the only known way is to consume the previously eaten by , he is striving for other ways for gaining that ability. He has been able to count with his hooves, to play rock-paper-scissors with his friends, to have survival instincts like those of pre-modern men. Changes after the timeskip After three years of training in 1948, the crew experienced several changes in terms of appearance, personality and abilities. Some of the members decided to meet each other in Fenghuang Island but after the disappearance of their ship, Jonathan contacted his crew members through a hidden Den Den Mushi conversation and decided to move their meeting place to Sabaody Archipelago which was the place where the last Pirate King and the only God-level pirate Monkey D. Luffy arrived after their two years of hiatus. Cheng Du has left the crew just before the three-year hiatus and to communicate his departure as well as the reasons why was his last wish. However since the Tone Dial which contained this message was crushed by Kaifeng, it took three years before they knew of his departure from a duplicate hidden within the crew's ship and was taken into custody by the Marines. Ramie was the first to be introduced after the timeskip, followed by Yelena, Apollo, Violeta, Kwaito, Moufassa, Hansuke, and finally Jonathan and Johanne came at the same time. Two new members replaced Cheng, Sheesa and Kangri: Apache B. Ape who accompanied Johanne along her training years and was a veteran army general, and Rossini who was once a sickly horse like of the and raised by Jonathan. *'Jonathans most notable appearance change is his hair color which changed from brown to purple and became slightly longer so that it looks like a girl's short haircut. It is caused by exaggerating his efforts to unlock the intangibility of his Logia fruit like the Super Saiyan transformation from ''Dragon Ball, except this one is permanent. **Other changes in appearance are not noticeable such as his becoming taller by a few inches during the timeskip. His previous outfit of polos/dress shirts and shorts was changed into something more of an actual signature style. He wears a purple cloak with a green tank top underneath, black trousers/pants and brown boating shoes. **His changes in terms of abilities is as mentioned earlier, he already unlocked the intangibility of his devil fruit. He also mastered all three colors/forms/kinds of Haki at least at a basic level. He also intensified the with this. In terms of his Highland Fencing ability, he greatly improved that he frequently trains with Hansuke and they always end up even or barely get overpowered. *'Johannes physical change was bigger than Jonathan's in terms of appearance but less in terms of combat abilities. **Johanne's body visibly matured into a pronounced hourglass figure and her hair became a little straighter than what it was before the timeskip. Her signature outfit outside her outfit is now practically Jonathan's. She wears a summer Japanese uniform with elbow-length sleeves with -type short skirt. Surprisingly unlike what anime loves, she wears shorts with loose ends underneath the skirt so her figures will not be seen easily. Inside the ship, she wears tank tops and shorts even with everyone's presence. **Again, Johanne's ability change is now considered less than Jonathan's. Like her captain, she managed to master the basics of all three forms or colors of Haki. She also managed to solidify her bromine powers and she can create weapons out of the element when needed, usually for melee combat. *'Hansuke's hair was cut during the timeskip and as a result, his hair became more spiky. Another significant is that he became blind after being stunned and having his eyes slashed by a certain pirate. It is not known if his eyes are permanently damaged or it simply does not open like that of Roronoa Zoro, rendering them as temporarily disabled. **He does not anymore wear any samurai-related outfits and seems to like wearing more. This is primarily because he can freely move without worrying about his fundoshi or Japanese loincloth as he does not wear anything under his. **In terms of personality, he is more cautious especially of the incident that made him lose vision from his both eyes. For that reason, it resulted in the ability changes below. **Hansuke's diversity of abilities reaches a whole new height. Due to his blindness, he tried to "see without seeing" which means not only learning Kenbunshoku Haki, he also learned how to "touch" visual colors. This ability has been also done in real life through a recently-featured Filipino school that teaches people to read through touch instead of sight. For example, he can tell something is colored red if it somehow feels hot. Another is the combination of Ichi Kenpo with his swordsmanship which resulted in the creation of "Elemental Nitoryu". Finally, he did learn and master two forms of Haki, Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. *'''Moufassa seems to have finished puberty and that hit him really hard. **His body became bigger and more muscular contrary to his skinny self before the timeskip. His hair also grew by roughly an inch and his spikes is slightly more outgoing that Jonathan asked if he uses any hair product. Moufassa replied by saying no. His new signature outfit is an open long-sleeved dress/polo shirt, an undershirt and denim pants. **He managed to expand his knowledge of martial arts and added jousting/furusiyya, muay thai and kapap. He also introduced the Israeli martial art of , as well as created another martial art of his own. He also learned the two forms of Haki. In terms of navigatory knowledge, he became known as the "human compass" as his body naturally tilts to the direction of a certain island. It lessens his need to use a Log Pose although he keeps one at bay. *'Kwaito' experienced very little changes physically although he gained weight and muscle during the timeskip as well as changing his outfit into a more Rastafarian-oriented outfit and personality. He wears green, yellow, red and black in all of his outfits. **He managed to gain knowledge of all the Ancient Weapons as well as earning a Devil Fruit, the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Fenghuang. However, he did not consume the fruit and instead gave it to be "fed" by his unnamed sword made of Schwarzstahl and has been graded as Ryo O Wazamono, the 51st of its kind in the World of Gourd Roger. He named it the Livingstone Sword. The sword eventually became a vehicle and resided inside the ship. Upon his arrival, the building of the Steamboat Willie, the product of his three-year training and research immediately commenced and easily became the most advanced ship of the time. Surprisingly, he has more designs in his mind during the repair of the ship for another 6 months. *'Ramies hair became a brighter shade of pink from a previously strawberry blonde accent. According to the Author Avatar of Gourd Roger, it is caused by "animation improvements" rather than an actual physical change. Sometimes, she straightens her hair at various points during their recent journeys. Her outfits are also a little shorter than what she used to wear because she somehow idolizes Johanne except unlike the latter, Ramie tends to also wear them outside the ship. **Her Chiku Chiku no Mi powers brought her to the science of acupuncture. Her mastery became beneficial to both her and the crew as she also uses it for combat aside from treatment. Also, her psychiatric abilities made her to become partly a "Fortune Teller" and there are already hints that she will awaken Kenbunshoku Haki as well as Lullaby which she actually managed to execute later on after the 6-month minor timeskip. *'Momontaro''' became a human during this period after drinking Apollo's Homo Potion, particularly just before his arrival in Sabaody. **His appearance is a black man with red hair which seem to be contradictory as this specific hair color is almost impossible to find among people of darker skin color. He became a Fishman again upon the crew's entry in the New World. **His speed greatly increased in air during this period because of his training that he became the fastest swimmer in the sea. He was called "The Fishman Torpedo" for a period of time until they came back to the "Red Flag" epithet again. Also, he also learned Merman Gujutsu which is the polearm-based martial art used by Merfolk back in the days of canon One Piece. *'Yelena '''experienced the biggest physical change among the crew members as despite being 27 years old, as she seemingly reverse-aged herself by looking relatively younger than what she looked before the timeskip. She also confirmed that she is lesbian and started wearing black-themed clothing so she can fit more with males. She also wears glasses and various arm accessories except for a watch. In terms of abilities, she managed to learn Kenbunshoku Haki by accident and refined it during her separation and use this capability to snipe opponents. Also, she managed to become a good melee fighter which she abandoned early in the timeskip. She owns a large arsenal of shuriken or ninja stars, throwing daggers and a new pair of Australian-type knives named Riki and Maru that are accessories to her Sarah and Sally once she runs out of bullets. *'Apollo''' stopped looking like a child and now looks like an actual adult. It is because of his curse wearing off during the separation. He still remains to look relatively young for his age as he tends. In terms of his scientific abilities, his La Scopa can shoot explosive cards and those with mechanisms that increase damage dealt. He also learned Kenbunshoku Haki by accident like Yelena. *'Violeta' did not have an appearance change except for her smaller breasts, but she learned fourteen more languages during the timeskip. She also created the discipline of Tempest Kenpo, a form of Ichi Kenpo that allows her to control storm energy such as winds, thunderbolts and moisture. This new ability is reminiscent of from the canon with her . She also kept a spirit in her El Guitara nicknamed the "El Salvador Blanco" or "The White Savior". Salvador's possession of the guitar weapon makes him act like an artificially intelligent machine because he is only visible to his master's friends. Trivia *The name was thought out on a whim, just like Johanne's ambition. * refers to an African-American genre that achieved its peak popularity during the late 1800s and early 1910s. It is known for its "raggy" sound. **The author notes the crew's ragged, "bad boy" theme and named them this. *The name "Tendokyo Thirteen" was also thought out on a whim. **The name itself is a misspelling of Tendōkyū, a Treasure Tool in form of a Sky Island from Shakugan no Shana. While the number "13" is a reference to both the seinen manga and anime series and the organization from canon One Piece. *The name was named after the anime series Coyote Ragtime Show by whom the author is a big fan. Page Poll Who is your favorite member of the Purple Ragtime Pirates? Jonathan Johanne Hansuke Moufassa Kwaito Ramie Momontaro Yelena Apollo Violeta Ape Rossini Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crew Category:Purple Ragtime Pirates Category:Articles in process